shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoney Farmer
Sinossi While The Farmer is off on holiday and Bitzer asks The Phoney Farmer to finish the list of chores, his acceptation with Bitzer starts to interfere with him. When The Phoney Farmer is inside the farmhouse, Bitzer needed him to finish off the chores, but the acceptance interferes. The Phoney Farmer closed the curtain shutter. The next morning, some of the animals are in hunger, can't sleep because the Phoney Farmer is lazy. Shaun appears next to Bitzer to help. The Flock, Shaun and Bitzer are here, as well as the Pigs. Bitzer is throwing a stone at the window whilst the Phoney Farmer was sleeping, it still interferes, as he can't sleep. Bitzer gave access at the top with a ladder, and asks the guy to do it. It works, as he followed them to their barn. The accept interferes and the Phoney Farmer slammed the barn door in anger. It is revealed that Bitzer handed the chores list Shirley accidentaly ate it, and she apologised to Bitzer as the chores aren't done. In the meantime, the Phoney Farmer is watching a horror movie, with triangle sandwiches. The fiasco started as the Phoney Farmer got outside if there's a monster, who has a flashlight, and sees a scarecrow monster, he noticed it and ran away, screaming. Shaun, Bitzer and the flock chuckle. The came to the barn and disguise as monsters, ghosts, mummies, scarecrows, and anything else. They started to ambush him. While The Phoney Farmer is sleeping, he noticed a ghost, he ran away in fear. It was Shaun that did the sound, as the sound came down. The Pigs and Shirley booed him and got away. Bitzer made a warewolf sound. A lot of the zombies are the flock, as the robot is Timmy. Then, Shaun used a magnet to hang him up akin to the bedroom, but he runs away. They cheered and won. The next morning, The Farmer came back from the airport, noticing the Phoney Farmer scared at the top. Shaun, Bitzer, and the Flock made a magnet scare as they did. Characters * Shaun * Bitzer (protagonist) * The Phoney Farmer (antagonist) * The Farmer * The Flock * The Pigs * Timmy * Shirley Trivia * This is the time where The Pigs last appeared. * Shaun's mysterious disguise resembles "The Fisherman" from "I Know What You Did Last Summer" * The horror movie, the Phoney Farmer is watching on TV is "Arooooo" as first appeared in the first season episode, Little Sheep of Horrors. However, that time it was watched by The Flock. Goofs/Errors * For this episode, the Pizza Delivery Boy's appearance has a black hair, instead of a blone hair with glasses. In this pag, he is referred to as the Phoney Farmer to avoid confusion. * Bitzer's hat turned green instead of blue when he threw a stone. * After its airing date, the episode font vanished just when after the Phoney Farmer's scooter is moving. The error can be seen at the trailer. Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Where Bitzer Created Something